Sombre
by JuuuJuuu
Summary: Il s'agit d'un UA qui précède le canon de l'histoire de S.M puis qui continue en s'alignant sur ce dernier. Nous racontons ici l'histoire Aliénor, jeune fille malade, qui rejoindra la famille Cullen en 1989, s'en suit une vie de famille presque normale faite de joies, de drames, d'amour. La fiction commence en 1989 et se termine après Révélation. [En cours]


_Disclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux et l'univers de la Saga Twilight (Fascination, Tentation, Hésitation et Révélation) appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Seuls les personnages inventés sont à moi. Je ne touche aucun argent de mes écrits._

* * *

 **Prologue**

L'obscurité régnante dans les ruelles de la vieille ville de Certaldo, n'inspirait que très peu confiance. Mais ce n'était jamais des touristes que l'on trouvait dans les ruelles sombres. Elle repéra un homme, le dos courbé, en train de compter ce qui semblait être le gain de ses larcins. Une saveur douce s'échappait de l'homme, un goût épicé comme elle aimait. L'odeur faisait un sublime duo avec la symphonie jouée par le cœur et l'artère aorte battante de l'homme. Avec un sourire léger et suffisant, elle s'approcha doucement. Ne s'entendaient que les bruits de ses pas contre les pavés quand l'homme leva enfin la tête vers elle.

C'était une fille, jeune, qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Il commença par distinguer un corps fin, de petite taille. Elle portait des bas blancs, une robe noire et une cape dont le gris foncé se confondait avec l'ombre. Plus elle approchait, plus il pouvait distinguer sa tête, ses cheveux blond foncé descendant sur ses épaules dans de jolies boucles et décorés d'un nœud papillon noir de jais. Elle semblait si belle, qu'il pensa qu'elle était une poupée.

\- Eh bien, ma petite, tu es perdue ? demanda-t-il en pensant pouvoir la dépouiller, elle sentait la richesse à plein nez.

\- Oh non. Je n'en dirais pas autant de votre vie, répondit-elle, souriant, avec un calme à faire trembler, et d'une voix pourtant pure et angélique, claire et fluté. Bonne nuit.

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de respirer qu'elle se jeta sur lui et lui attrapa le cou d'une manière sèche. Elle le mordit à pleine dent laissant un venin venir paralyser le malheureux. Quand il fut vidé de son sang, elle laissa le corps tomber lourdement au sol. Elle s'éloigna du corps sans aucun remord, et claqua des doigts. Le corps vide de sang, prit soudainement feu. Elle s'en alla sans un regard et reprit sa route vers son lieu de résidence, Volterra.

Elle traversa champs et villages sans les voir, et arriva enfin aux portes de l'illustre cité. Passant dans les souterrains de la ville, plus rapides, elle arriva dans le hall d'accueil où l'on devait attendre généralement avant une rencontre avec le plus puissant clan de vampires du monde. Sans saluer la secrétaire humaine, elle ouvrit une lourde porte de bois et s'avança au centre de la pièce, silencieusement. Non loin d'elle, se trouvaient trois trônes sur lesquelles étaient assis les trois vampires les plus redoutés du monde : Aro, Caïus et Marcus.

\- Ah ma très chère, te voilà enfin revenue, s'exclama Aro qui se leva les mains jointes.

Elle s'avança et inclina doucement la tête en signe de salut.

\- En Effet, Maître, dit-elle de sa voix claire presque enfantine. J'avais faim sur le chemin du retour, voilà pourquoi les autres sont rentrés avant moi.

\- Nous ne te changerons plus, adorable _Eleanora_ , dit Aro. J'espère seulement que tu n'as pas laissé de traces.

\- Maître, vous me connaissez assez pour savoir que n'est pas une habitude chez moi, répondit Aliénor en souriant.

\- Bien, la mission s'est-elle bien déroulée ? demanda Caïus d'un ton plus nerveux et cassant.

\- Parfaitement, la situation est stable en France, j'ai tout de même fait une rencontre qui aurait pu se terminer en bain de sang mais je suis arrivée à garder mon calme, répondit-elle.

\- Vraiment ? dit Marcus d'un ton teinté d'ennui.

\- Puis-je ? demanda Aro en tendant la main.

Aliénor lui offrit sa main et le vampire eut l'occasion de découvrir en détail la mission, son déroulement, sa fin et la rencontre problématique.

\- Je vois… Je te remercie pour ton travail excellent, tu peux rejoindre tes quartiers ma chère, dit Aro.

Aliénor hocha la tête et se rendit sur le côté. Un couloir, très long menait au château légendaire. Elle rentra dans une chambre, très spacieuse qui ne lui servait que rarement. Elle enleva sa cape : sur sa poitrine trônait le célèbre pendentif d'or aux effigies des Volturi. Elle regarda le bout de sa chambre, son majestueux piano qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Malgré tout, elle conservait des photos d'elle avec sa famille. L'horloge sonna neuf heures du matin, déjà. Elle alla enfiler son uniforme d'entrainement. Elle entrait dans les vestiges d'une ancienne arène quand elle fut interrompue :

\- Tiens donc, _signorina_ Cullen a enfin décidé de montrer le bout de son nez, s'exclama la voix sarcastique de Chelsea.

* * *

Voici donc le prologue de cette nouvelle fanfiction. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que je souhaitais publier à l'origine, mais je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ?

Je tiens dès lors à vous prévenir :

\- Le rythme de publication sera assez aléatoire, mais j'irai au bout.

\- L'histoire commence en 1989, lors de la rencontre entre le personnage principal Aliénor et les Cullen, et se termine au moment de _Révélation_ (2006 et des poussières).

\- J'ai rédigé cette histoire après un rêve et j'adore imaginer la vie des Cullen ; plus tard la vie des Volturi sera également présente.

\- Si vous n'aimez pas les OC qui interviennent dans les FF, vous n'aimerez pas celle-ci bien que je prenne toujours le soin de respecter au maximum le canon. Je n'aime pas les personnages parfaits et sans défauts. Autrement dit, Aliénor va entrer dans la vie des Cullen, sera transformée en vampire et vivra avec eux sans pour autant intervenir dans le déroulement des faits de l'histoire d'origine.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, je vous avoue que le début sera rapide mais quand on souhaite écrire 17 ans, faut bien faire quelques ellipses narratives. :)


End file.
